Just Dance
by KittySkywalker
Summary: This is an AU oneshot about Kaien and Toga meeting at a night club. Romance will insue! please read and review. thank you


Kaien looked around the dim club floor wondering how exactly he had managed to wind up there. Oh yes…the Kiryu twins had convinced him to come along. It was a nice dance club with good music and a romance inducing atmosphere. Actually it was one of the few official co-existence buildings for both vampires and hunters. It was well respected however and business was thriving. Kaien looked around for his young charges wondering where they had wandered off to.

In fact many of his academy's students were there. Ichiru was having a conversation with Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki all three of them laughing heartily while Zero was on the dance floor with…_Kaname Kuran_? Kaien laughed and shook his head. Yuki was too young to come to the club but she would have loved to see the boys together.

Before Kaien could even get truly lonely without having an adult to drink or dance with a hunter caught his attention. There was a man in the middle of the dance floor with a commanding presence and while everyone seemed like they wanted to get close to him they gave him his space-the vampires especially. He was more than attractive to Kaien he was down right criminally hot.

Tall and well built he had shoulder length black locks which seemed to bounce the colored lights right off of them. He had a single piecing blue eye while the right eye was covered with a studded eye patch. His scars only made him more attractive and Kaien loved the way he dressed. He almost looked like a cowboy-Kaien wondered if that was how he normally dressed- he had black cowboy boots that matched his hair, dark tight fitting jeans that accentuated his every move with a button up white cotton shirt under a white zip up jacket-it had no pockets and no hood it almost looked like a shirt itself.

To say the least Kaien was mesmerized by this man. However Kaien was attracted to women for the most part and there was no way that gorgeous person would ever choose him. He widened his eyes though when he saw that the man was looking back at him staring intensely. Kaien swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the heat that had pooled in his groin.

The man broke eye contact first but Kaien quickly realized that he was putting on a show for him. The man was more efficient in his movements making everything seem like a sin. He moved his hips around to the beet of the music and he moved his hands up and down his body almost reaching his groin before pulling away and running his hand through his thick hair. He would watch Kaien as he did this seemingly enjoying his reaction and smiling at him. The smile alone could have made Kaien come but before he knew it the man had turned his attention back to the young lady he had been dancing with before.

Kaien sighed trying to not work himself into a tizzy and ordered another drink. He didn't turn back around; he didn't want to wind up getting jealous over nothing. He took a healthy swig of his drink before the scent of leather and cigarettes hit his nose and he felt the warmth of someone's side pressing against his. He looked up slowly to the raven haired hunter from the dance floor standing right next to him and _touching_ him. Kaien looked away quickly when the bar tender came and asked what the man wanted.

"I'll have whatever he's having," he said indicating Kaien. The sound of his voice alone could have made Kaien melt. It was deep and husky with the very commanding presence he exuded from every pore. Once his beer was given to him he took a long drink and turned to Kaien.

Kaien was studiously trying to not make eye contact embarrassed about actually becoming aroused in a club over a man he didn't even now. But he felt the other man's warm breath near his face and he tensed but he was excited.

"I saw you staring at me," the husky voice whispered conspiringly. Kaien flushed slightly at his behavior being so obvious. The man chuckled and the heat down below resettled. "You're cute when you blush," the hunter said. Kaien flushed even more under that intense stare. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kaien. Kaien Cross," he answered nervously.

"Kaien Cross? The most famous hunter in the entire world huh?" the man looked faintly surprised.

"I don't hunt anymore though," he said. That didn't hamper the other man's amazement.

"Do you know how many vampires I'd have to kill to beat your record?" he asked good naturedly. Kaien put his head down and the other man chuckled. "Well answer me this: did you like what you saw Kaien?" he was so dangerously close to Kaien's ear he could almost feel those lips against him. And not to mention he had said Kaien's name…he had to suppress a shiver. The man must have taken Kaien's flustered state as a sign of approval because he leaned in closer.

As a last ditch effort Kaien asked, "What about your girlfriend?"

Realizing he was talking about the girl he had been dancing with earlier he responded, "Oh her…she's my sister."

'_Very funny_,' Kaien thought catching on quickly.

The man looked at Kaien with a smoldering stare and asked, "Would you dance with me?"

Kaien looked at him blankly for a moment. This drop dead gorgeous man was asking him to dance? Really? He was tempted to look around him to see if the hunter was asking the girl behind Kaien but…he could see it in his ice blue eye. His goal was to dance with Kaien that night and quite frankly if he could watch that amazing tall body move again that was fine by him.

He nodded nervously and that heart stopping smile spread across the hunter's features before he grabbed Kaien's wrist and pulled him out to the dance floor. A new song began and both men soon fell into a rhythm that required no thought and felt natural. The hunter wound his arms around Kaien's waist and held him close much to Kaien's happiness but apprehension. They moved their bodies to the flow of each other making just enough physical contact to tease each other while watching and learning how the other man moved. Kaien didn't even realize how long it had been until the man pulled him back off the floor and his feet hurt.

They moved toward the front of the club which was surprisingly quiet. Kaien had butterflies in his stomach as soon as they were alone and they could feel the sexual tension between them. The taller man finally broke it when he leant down and brought his lips to Kaien's, gently running his across them before gaining access to his moist cavern. The hunter was so much more than a good kisser and by the time they had to break apart Kaien was panting more from his arousal than from the lack of air. The raven haired hunter ran his hand through Kaien's long hair and sighed.

"I have to leave for an assignment tomorrow but I want to see you when I get back," he said.

Kaien laughed softly, "But I don't even know your name."

The man smiled that same one that made Kaien's heart do something funny and said, "My name's Toga. Toga Yagari." They smiled at each other before Toga asked, "Could I take you out on a date once I get home?" Kaien flushed but nodded earning himself a peck on the cheek along with the scent that was uniquely Toga. Toga turned to leave but turned back and said, "One more thing Kaien…can you do something for me while I'm gone?"

"What's that?"

"Just dance," he said before he disappeared into the night.

Kaien ran his fingers over his lips still tasting what he now knew to be Toga. He smiled and looked back at the club filled with his young students and others. He would just dance…with Toga Yagari.

The End.


End file.
